To Me You Are
by twoshipsinthenight
Summary: Angsty-fluff fic featuring Bo/Tamsin from Lost Girl. Enjoy :*
1. Chapter 1: Dirty Girl, Clean Girl

"Take a page from my book and take a bath."

Tamsin turned to stare at Bo, and decided it wasn't such a bad idea. Why not? She was dirty. Baths were clean. Good idea.

She kicked off her shoes, only stumbling a little, and got into the bathtub, clothes, gun and all… oops, gun. She pulled it out of her holster, watching the bath water drip out of the barrel. She grinned at Bo.

"Oops," she shrugged, and tossed the gun to the side, ignoring the clatter it made on the hard bathroom floor. The alcohol she'd been subsisting off of was sloshing in her belly, making her brain feel all warm and fuzzy. Bo was so pretty. No, pretty wasn't the word…

"Where do you get off being so perfect?" That was the right word. Bo was perfect, too perfect. She couldn't be meant for Tamsin… damaged goods that she was. Tamsin looked down, splashing the bathwater with her fingers.

Bo looked confused, guarded.

"Think you've seen everything." Tamsin continued. She looked up at Bo again, and her voice became rough as she thought about the incredible, unreal person in front of her. "And then you see you."

Bo shook her head slightly, raising her gorgeous eyebrows at Tamsin. "I'm alright." She said, softly but with conviction. "But I'm not perfect."

She was wrong, she just didn't see what Tamsin saw in her. Tamsin leaned forward, moving closer to Bo in the bathtub, until her breasts were brushing up against Bo's knees. "Yes you are." She took a breath, trying to explain. "To me you are." Did Bo understand? She was Tamsin's perfect woman. "Your eyes are both brown and blue." She began, not knowing completely what she was saying, but feeling a need to get it all off her chest, this thing she felt for Bo. Perfect, heartbreakingly beautiful and kind Bo. Bo with the heart of a warrior, who cared more about her friends than her own life.

Bo was staring straight into her eyes, and when she spoke, her words came out in a half-whisper. "Tamsin, what are you doing?"

Tamsin felt a warm glow in her chest, her love for Bo swelling up into her throat, her mouth, filling the space between them. She raised herself up out of the bath gently, so that she could move her body over Bo's, pressing her breasts into Bo's knees, effectively pinning her there. She looked down at the place Bo's heart would be in her chest, and she tapped the soft, wet skin over it with two fingers. "Your heart… is both strong, and gentle." She looked up at Bo, wanting her to understand the wonder she felt, every time she was around her. Bo was searching her eyes, and Tamsin's heart felt ready to burst with the love she held for her. "You're virtuous." It was a fact she had been resistant to accepting, but when she realized the purity of Bo's motives, she fell even harder for her. "Yet you're a succubus." She looked at Bo, warring emotions on her face. She loved that Bo was a succubus. The desire and hunger she could feel rippling from her, the power she wielded with a touch or by simply walking into a room… it was intoxicating. More seductive than the finest whiskey to Tamsin. It had taken days of alcohol-induced stupor for her to admit that to herself, but once she did, images of Bo, naked and wanting release, wanting Tamsin, haunted her waking and dreaming hours. She shook her head, fear fighting with desire inside her. "You shouldn't be…" She whispered, staring at Bo as if Bo might save her, but also as if it were Bo she was drowning in.

"Be what?" Bo demanded, looking as if she wanted to shake the Valkyrie, shake some sense into her. Tamsin knew she was being cryptic, but even she didn't know exactly what she meant. Bo shouldn't be her mark. She shouldn't be the one. She should not be _his_ daughter. And she shouldn't be here, feeling like Tamsin's destiny. Tamsin's endgame. It couldn't really be happening like this, could it?

"Be real." Tamsin said, feeling desperate and lonely suddenly. "Be here." I am the one who shouldn't be here, she thought. What am I doing? Tamsin pushed herself up and out of the bathtub, scooping up her shoes and the bottle of liquor. She would need that later, when she got to her car and could mull over how badly she'd just fucked up. For now, her thoughts felt slow and mushy, and she had a sudden, desperate need to get out of that bathroom. Bo knew too much about her feelings now. She had to blow it off.

"Okay!" Bo sounded shocked, and… disappointed? "I'll see you at the Dal, I guess."

"Keep your wits about you." Tamsin said, not really joking. She took a swig from the bottle, and added, "you never know who might be _watching_." But I do, she thought, and walked out the door.

**A/N: This chapter stayed fairly true to the show. From now on, I take more liberties with dialogue/events/timelines of events. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Bright Idea

Tamsin stumbled out of Bo's house to her truck, hoping she could make it to a nice deserted lot or field somewhere before she passed out. She took another absent-minded swig from the half full whiskey bottle in her hand, then shook her head. She needed to drink less, not more, if she was going to be able to drive. Stupid, stupid, over confident Valkyrie.

Her truck was only a few dozen yards from Bo's front door, partially hidden behind an over-flowing dumpster. Tamsin slumped into the front seat, wishing she had a damn bed to go to. Her body ached from weeks of sleeping in her truck, and there wasn't any end in sight. She scratched her head. Her hair felt greasy. She really needed a shower. She hadn't been to the gym in days. Maybe she should take up house-sitting. Or slum an abandoned building, like Kenzi and Bo.

She slumped further in her seat, propping her shoes up on the dash.

The next thing she knew, the sun was shining way too brightly, burning past her closed eyelids and causing her head to pound. "Ughhh..." Tamsin groaned, turning away from the glaring light, pushing her face into the cloth seat. That meant it was morning, she realized through the fog in her brain. And she hadn't driven anywhere. Frankly, she was surprised that she'd made it through the night undisturbed while parked in Bo's "neighborhood". It was one of the sketchiest areas of town, and Bo's car had been broken into multiple times before she found her little hiding spot in a parking garage. Tamsin smiled to herself, remembering the adorable look on Bo's face when she told Tamsin about a kind older gentleman offering his unused parking space after Bo had chatted him up at a street corner. Tamsin wondered how innocent the 'gentleman''s motives really were... but that was just how she thought. Always suspicious, and inclined to believe that anyone dealing with Bo might be tempted towards less-than-pure thoughts. She certainly couldn't keep her mind out of the gutter half the time she was around the voluptuous, sensual succubus.

She half-turned her face towards the bright light again, and found it was bearable to open her eyes this time. The pounding in her head had subsided to a dull throb, painful, but manageable. Her throat felt scratchy and her skin felt oily. She was beginning to think it wasn't just the smell from the dumpster that made her nose wrinkle in slight disgust. It might very well be her. Her clothes had dried from the impromptu bath she had taken with Bo last night... She sighed and pushed that memory down, not wanting to dwell on her drunken confessions to the woman she obsessed over. She needed to figure out how to get a decent shower. That was first priority right now. "Focus, focus," she muttered, pushing a loose lock of white-blonde hair behind her ear.

Tamsin looked around her truck, figuring she had enough clean clothes to change into, and then cast a longing look at the still half full bottle of liquor riding shotgun. One little sip wouldn't hurt, and it would make her head feel better while she figured out her next move. She took a swig, sighing in relief as the liquid seared away some of the cobwebs in her mind and throat. She tapped a fingernail on the glass bottle, trying to think of somewhere she could go. She had no friends in this town, other than Dyson, who wasn't that kind of a friend. Sure, he was a good guy, a buddy, but there was weirdness when it came to Bo with him, and she wanted as little complication with all of that as possible. Bo's ex number one and all. Besides, Tamsin had played him a little when they first met, and even though she felt they were pretty clear on the just-friends status now, she didn't want to give him any ideas. He was a good guy, really cared, and she had gained respect and some affection for him. It would be no good screwing that up just to get a hot shower.

Tamsin sighed. It was so much easier when you didn't know people, didn't have attachments, didn't care if you hurt them, offended them, disappeared on them…

"Disappeared…Hmm..." Tamsin straightened up in her seat, an idea occurring to her. She shook out her hair from the scraggly 'slept in my truck' mess it had become, and re-did her signature bun with precision, practically snickering with glee as she realized an obvious solution to her current homeless problems.

Tamsin threw her truck into reverse, squealing onto the deserted street. She grinned widely as she accelerated. Bubble bath, courtesy of Bo's ex number two? Here I come.


	3. Chapter 3: Drowning Desires

Things were coming to a head, and what was she going to do about it? Tamsin leaned her head back against the bathtub and closed her eyes, telling herself to relax and enjoy the hot, luxurious bubble bath. The alcohol-induced fog was clearing away, her thoughts becoming all too cohesive, and she didn't like the major reality check her brain was suddenly forcing on her. Her naturally analytical side was taking over, her thoughts going a mile a minute, trying to solve the complex, deadly puzzle her life had become.

That rune glass, which was supposed to make everything so easy, was her biggest nightmare right now. It had gotten her amazing, beloved mentor mutilated, possibly even killed. Tamsin roughly passed her hand over her eyes, wiping away the tears before they could start falling. She was not a crier. What was wrong with her?

Bo. She couldn't stop thinking about Bo. That was definitely a big chunk of what was wrong here. Everything had been so much easier before Bo. Life had its ups and downs, sure, but it was simple. Predictable. Most importantly, she was in control. She was a powerful Valkyrie; she didn't have to worry about herself, and she'd never had to worry about anyone else either. Her friends had always been warriors like her, and though she had certainly lost people she cared about over the long years, this… this was different.

When she inevitably weakened over time, well, she did what she had to in order to survive. She aligned herself with the strongest, baddest, and the best, and didn't worry about who she had to take out along the way. They were just marks to her, and besides, they had all been criminals, of one kind or another. Rapists, murderers, you name it. She was good at it, too, and derived satisfaction from a job well done. Clean. Precise. Thorough. It kept life interesting and utilized her strongest skills – her ability to con her way into situations where she could be close to her target, her powers of observation to find their weaknesses, and then her cunning to finish the job. She also knew the effect she had on both men and women, and used that to her advantage with pleasure.

But somehow, it was so different with Bo. Bo was not a murderer, not a criminal of any kind. She didn't deserve death, not like the others.

Tamsin sunk a little deeper into the bath, playing with the ends of her hair with one hand, staring dejectedly into the water. Let's be real, here, she reprimanded herself. She had to admit that it wasn't just Bo's good guy status that was playing mind tricks on Tamsin. Selfishly, Tamsin wanted to keep Bo around.

Damn it, Tamsin thought. There was no way around it. Admit it, Valkyrie! That sexy, smart, caring succubus makes you feel more alive than you can ever remember feeling, in all of your long, long years.

She'd felt it the moment they met. She'd never felt such an overwhelming draw to be around someone. It had annoyed the heck out of her at first, especially when she didn't think very highly of Bo. She had suddenly developed these instincts, strong instincts, to help her, protect her, at all times. She tried to shut those feelings down, but they were like a reflex – occurring before thought. It was like she had acquired this extra sense, and it was all for Bo. Tamsin was drawn to her as if there was a magnetic pull between them, and she ached with an unfamiliar need when she wasn't near. She even felt spontaneous urges to make her smile, which she had tried hard to combat with snide comments to suppress the stupid, sappy stuff she wanted to say. It was really getting out of control. Tamsin shook her head. Thinking about the whole jacked up situation right now just made things so much worse. She started breathing harder, trying not to think about the terror waiting in the wings for her. For Bo…

And… That was the signal for a drink. Luckily she had thought ahead, kinda, and had abandoned the bottle of whiskey right next to the tub. She hauled it up to her lips and took a deep swig, sighing with relief at the familiar sensation. Now she could really relax and enjoy the rare opportunity to take a long bath and just veg out. Tamsin took her time, slowly working her way through another quarter of the bottle before the bath became just slightly too chilly.

Tamsin started the water draining and got out of the tub, grabbing the fluffy towel she'd liberated from Lauren's linen closet. Drying her face, body, hair, she realized as she became more aware of her body that she was absolutely starving. Hanging the towel on the shower rod to dry, she headed downstairs to see what the doc had in her kitchen. She paused at the top of the stairs, considering clothes, and then decided that her first priority was food. Besides, who was going to come to Lauren's place? Her little social group knew she had taken off, and they were all at the Dal right now anyways, for that ridiculous ceremony. It almost would have been worth going just to see Bo decked out in some sexy ensemble, but that would have defeated the purpose, after all. She checked the front door lock just to be sure, and then poured herself a bowl of cereal, leaving the alcohol on a counter, for later. Munching away, she headed back upstairs, deciding to take it easy with the food. She hadn't eaten much (or anything? she couldn't remember) in the last few days, and her stomach wasn't going to like it if she ate too much, too fast.

Back upstairs, she switched out the load of laundry she had started after the bath was full, throwing it in the dryer. Luckily, she was minimalist when it came to clothes, and only had the one large load to do. She felt a lot better, being clean, with a little food in her belly. She remembered the robe she'd seen hanging in the bathroom and decided to put that on while she waited for the clothes to dry. On second thought, she was almost done with the bowl of cereal, might as well go wash it. She started down the stairs again, focusing on eating the last few bites without tripping and smashing her face. She was so lost in thought that she reached the bottom of the stairs and was turning towards the kitchen before a way too familiar voice jarred her back into reality.

"What are you doing here?" It was Bo.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Guests

"What are _you_ doing here?" Bo demanded, staring at the blonde who froze, mid-chew, wearing Lauren's robe, eating Lauren's food, her hair still damp from the bath.

Crap! Tamsin's brain stuttered, momentarily lost in Bo's appearance - that dress, holy wow... Crap! What should she say? She swallowed quickly, flashed a cheeky grin at Bo, and then pondered the incredulous look on Bo's face.

"Hey. Mm." Think, think... "I was just on my way to the Dal... to meet a friend." Yeah, smooth, like she'll buy that one. Yeah, Bo, it's that one friend of mine, you know, the imaginary one... Well, whatever. "And..." she pointed at Bo. "You had said that Lauren... was missing, right?" She warmed to this potential alibi.

Bo raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Right." She nodded, staring at Tamsin expectantly.

Here goes, thought Tamsin. Time to play it cool and lay a little bit of the sexy Valkyrie charm on the succu-babe. She walked toward Bo with a little swagger. "Sooo, I thought I'd put my... 'cop skills' to use, come over here, and see if I couldn't find some, ah..." She put her bowl down on Lauren's desk, smiling a little too brightly at Bo. Bo did not look at all convinced.

"...evidence." Tamsin trailed off, lowering her gaze to the desk. It sounded stupid, even to her ears. She shook her head and decided to ditch the facade.

Sighing, Tamsin looked back up at Bo, her expression finally honest. "Dude, I live in my truck," she confessed abruptly, and then waited a bit defensively for the reply. She fully expected some sort of reprimand worthy of the missing doctor's honor or something, but Bo just looked drained and distracted.

Bo narrowed her eyes briefly at Tamsin, but then said without anger, "Look, I don't care." She looked away, searching through Lauren's notebook in her hands before elaborating. "Dyson's been kidnapped."

She said it in such a matter of fact way that it took Tamsin a second to fully comprehend what Bo had said. She stared at Bo in shock and horror. Any hint of embarrassment over being caught at Lauren's place was forgotten as she spat, "What!?"

"At the Dal, by humans." Bo's voice cracked, but there was a cold fury simmering just below her fear.

Tamsin was still in shock. "How did _humans_ take down a _wolf_?" Her voice rose, and she straightened to her full height, glaring down at Bo.

Bo suddenly turned to her right and grabbed something from her purse, tossing it to Tamsin. Tamsin deftly plucked it from the air.

"With this." Bo said, letting out a breath. "The bartender poisoned him then poisoned himself before I could question him."

In Tamsin's hand was an empty laboratory tube, and on the bright white label in bold black letters read the familiar name of Dr. Lauren Lewis.

"Bitch, this better not be your Lauren," she shot a look of vitriol at Bo, fear and anger causing her virtually non-existent manners to disappear altogether. Humans take down Dyson? The ex-girlfriend doctor somehow involved? What the _hell_ was going on here?

"I'm afraid so." Bo was not happy about this fact either, and her eyes asked for both understanding and commiseration as she held Tamsin's gaze for a brief moment.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and smacked the tube down on the desk. She picked her cereal bowl back up. "Whelp. Ain't that just a shit sandwich that eats like a meal."

Bo was not in the mood for banter. "It gets worse," she began.

Tamsin rolled her eyes again. 'Course it does. She lifted the cereal bowl to her lips and drank the last of the milk as Bo took a deep breath and went on.

"The disguise that they were using so they wouldn't be detected by the Fae was the same disguise that Lauren used to fool the warden when we were in Hecuba prison."

Tamsin had put the drained bowl down and was striding towards the liquor she'd left downstairs earlier. Suddenly, this all struck her as completely hilarious, and she grinned.

"Wait now," she gestured pointedly at Bo. "So one of your exes," she chuckled, "took out the other." Now that was something to write home about. Bo was a regular prize filly, wasn't she now?

Bo just stood there and looked at her for a long moment. Then she gestured helplessly and turned away. "Well, when you say it like that it sounds weird." She gave Tamsin a sideways glance and then looked back down at Lauren's notebook. Then she gave Tamsin a second glance, this time full of daggers. "Are you gonna help me or not?" She spat, full of venom.

Tamsin sighed. Soooore spot, apparently. Somebody didn't know how to use humor when things got real. "Look, if the bartender dropped dead immediately, how do we even know Dyson's alive?" Not that she wanted him to be dead, but let's be realistic here. She began turning toward the liquor again.

Bo dropped the journal and took a half-step toward her. Tamsin knew what she was going to say before she said it, and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Because I _know_, Tamsin." Bo's voice was vehement, passionate.

Tamsin picked up the bottle and got ready to pour herself a drink. But she wasn't prepared for the rush of jealousy she suddenly felt as Bo continued.

"I don't understand why, but I can feel it..."

Tamsin felt her world spin, a rush of lightheadedness coming over her as her bizarre, foreign emotions stormed her by surprise. Through the haze, she thought she heard Bo say "she's alive" but weren't they talking about Dyson here? She caught herself on the edge of the counter, keeping a firm grip on the bottle and grimacing at the sensation of falling. "Hey!" She felt, rather than heard, Bo's dismayed exclamation, and she just wanted to lean into Bo, rather than the alcohol. Err, wrong answer, Tamsin brain. Yeah, falling in way over her head, that's what was going on here.

Bo grabbed her arm and tried to pull, looking very worried, but Tamsin was back on her feet. Bo's touch felt like electrocution, Tamsin's skin was so supercharged right where she put her hand on Tamsin's bicep. If the robe hadn't been there, Tamsin was sure her skin would have sparked.

"I'm. _Fine_." She gritted out, pulling the bottle and her arm out of Bo's reach. "Just been having all my meals in liquid form lately... Just need a straightener." But as she touched the bottle to her lips and started to take a swig, Bo reached up and yanked it away, causing Tamsin to spit in surprise. Bo set it behind herself with emphasis.

"I think you've had enough." Bo gave her a look of death, and Tamsin wanted to jump her bones. Yep, definitely needing that whiskey. She made a lunge for it.

"There's some left-"

Bo grabbed her arm. "Tamsin!" she scolded, her hand trying to get the bottle. Tamsin grunted, losing her grip, and suddenly the bottle had crashed to the ground, shattering and spilling the precious alcohol.

Tamsin stared at the mess, then slowly looked up at Bo, wiping a bit of whiskey off her face with her sleeve. She breathed out hard, angry but knowing there was no point. Bo was right, anyways. She'd had enough. She smacked the bottle cap on the counter behind Bo, leaning in and looking at her, gentler this time.

"Okay." She said quietly, and then, "_Okay_," a little louder. She lifted her eyebrows and shook her head. "Let's," she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, "scour the apartment." Bo stalked back to Lauren's desk. "If she really did turn on us," Tamsin continued, turning to follow Bo's direction. "Maybe we can find out why. Dyson still have her phone?" She couldn't believe that Bo wanted to save Lauren after all this. Doctor Frankenbitch had clearly gone evil. Or maybe she always was evil? Hard to tell with that one.

Bo looked at her, and then leaned forward to get something from her purse. "No." Tamsin watched the way her dress hugged her curves. That was going to be way distracting if they were going to go on a rescue mission. Tamsin didn't think she'd be able to concentrate if Bo stayed in that get-up out in the field.

"He dropped it at the Dal." Bo tossed the phone to her. Tamsin watched her for a few seconds longer, wishing this woman did not have such a powerful hold on her. She was so whupped.

"There's a number in there that she's been calling lately, it doesn't ring any bells." Bo seemed frustrated at this admission. Did they really keep that close tabs on each other, Tamsin wondered? Hmm, control issues much?

"Mmh." Tamsin grunted. "I can run it down to the cop shop..." Bo was going through Lauren's drawer when suddenly she froze, a look of shock on her face. Tamsin kept talking. "...have the boys do a trace... see if I can't find out who it is." Bo wasn't listening, picking something up from the drawer and looking terrified.

Tamsin leaned back on the counter, wondering what the doctor had left behind to upset Bo so much. She doubted Bo would let her in on the secret. "Find something?" She asked anyways.

Bo looked at her, and in that moment Tamsin felt like Bo did not really trust her after all. "No. Nothing." Bo shoved the "nothing" in her purse quickly.

Whatever. Tamsin decided it was time to get out of the kitchen. Bo could snoop through her ex-girlfriends' things to her heart's desire, but it would have to be by herself.

"I'm gonna get dressed." She strolled past Bo, gesturing at her whole body as she passed her. "You should change that frock." She was barely able to keep her eyes from wandering Bo's body. "Things are gonna get dir-tay..." Like her mind if Bo didn't change into something else, and soon. Dangerous thoughts were jumping around in Tamsin's mind as she climbed the stairs.

The one foremost on her mind was wondering what might happen if Bo did decide to take Tamsin's advice and follow her upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5: What's Mine is Yours

"You sure you're in fighting shape?" Tamsin heard Bo's insultingly doubtful voice follow her up the stairs. She backed up a couple steps to lean over the railing and meet Bo's eyes.

"Humans took Dyson." She stared into Bo's deep eyes. Then Tamsin smiled her cocky, lopsided grin and asserted sweetly, "I've never been fightier in my life."

Bo raised her eyebrows and turned her head back towards the notebook in her hands. "Great." She still sounded doubtful.

Tamsin continued up the stairs, still wondering if Bo would follow. She really needed the succubabe to change out of that dress, for so many, many reasons.

She stopped by the clothes dryer and took the warm, clean bundle to the closest bedroom where she could lay the clothing out on a bed. She rapidly folded the few shirts she owned that would actually wrinkle, threw everything else into the large duffle bag and then walked over to the bathroom, untying the borrowed robe as she went.

"So, do you have something for me to wear, Tamsin?"

Tamsin stopped in her tracks, the robe luckily still on, and tied it back up before turning around to face the sexy succubus. Bo was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest, clearly a bit uneasy at being in Lauren's room under the circumstances. Her eyes darted around the room, and it looked like she was fighting back tears as she bit her lip. She wouldn't look directly at Tamsin, and it made Tamsin feel weirdly uncomfortable. Almost... guilty. And... like she wanted to apologize and then comfort Bo. She shook her head, mentally scolding herself. What kind of Valkyrie has those thoughts anyways? Clearly she was losing her mind along with her powers.

Bo finally met Tamsin's eyes, confusion warring with the pain there, and Tamsin looked away. "Take anything you want," she pointed to the duffel bag, "it's all clean."

She turned and strode into the bathroom, closing the door this time, before sitting on the toilet and dropping her head into her hands. Well, great. Now there's a succubus, soon to be naked, trying on my clothes, which probably won't fit her anyways, and I'm stuck in here with nothing to wear except this robe of Lauren's. Great planning, Tamsin, just great.

It was maybe ten minutes later when Tamsin heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"It's unlocked." She said loudly, wondering if Bo was going to tell her that nothing fit.

Bo stepped in meekly, her eyes flashing to the robe and then up to Tamsin's eyes. A subtle blush spread across her cheeks as she gestured to herself. "Thanks, I mean, for the clothes. I can't believe I found leggings that fit, but..."

Tamsin gawked at Bo's hips for a minute and then corrected herself. "Uh, yeah, those are a bit short on me, good for, you know, an extra layer when it's cold..." Her eyes traveled up Bo's frame, resting on the low v-neck in a color she never saw on the succubus. 'Uh, blue looks really good on you." Now it was her turn to feel some heat travel to her cheeks, and she quickly tried to backpedal. "It'll match your eyes when you go all succubitch."

Bo smiled at Tamsin, her lips only quivering a little bit, and then frowned. "Are you going to stay here?"

"What? No, no, I'm not. I just... I really needed to clean up, and..."

"It's okay, Tamsin, you don't have to explain to me. Like I said before, I really don't care about that right now. But I laid my dress out on the bed, and I just want to leave it here so we can get going. You... you should get dressed, I'll go downstairs and keep searching for clues. But don't take too long, okay?"

Bo left the bathroom in a hurry, breaking the tension between them with her flurry of words and quick exit.

Tamsin remained sitting for a few minutes, racking her brain as to what just happened. She could tell before that Bo was sad when she was in Lauren's bedroom, but the mood had shifted to something intense and sweaty-palm inducing when she came into the bathroom. Maybe it was the way Tamsin had stared at her? She didn't know, but Bo seemed to be feeling something toward her that was altogether unforeseen and quite terrifying.

She took a few more deep breaths, and then stood on shaky legs and walked out into the bedroom. She stared at the gorgeous dress on the bed, seeing Bo in it in her mind, and then closed her eyes. Focus, Tamsin.

She got dressed slowly, hearing Bo clunking around downstairs, obviously looking through various objects in Lauren's kitchen/laboratory. Labchen? Kitchory? Ha. She wound her hair back into her typical tight bun, feeling much more in control of her emotions, and steeled herself for seeing Bo in her clothes again. That had just been so... intimate.

She bound down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and wondered at her own energy. Where was her hangover? Whatever. She looked for Bo, catching sight of an extremely sexy ass in the air as Bo poked around under Lauren's kitchen sink.

"Anything incriminating in there, besides the buckets of bleach she must have to keep this place so sanitary?" Tamsin managed to fake a normal tone as she ogled the brunette's gorgeous curves.

Bo backed out of the small space and stood up, glancing at Tamsin. "No, nothing criminal in this whole place, of course. Lauren isn't up to anything, Tamsin. I really think she's been framed. Maybe she didn't know..."

"Didn't know? That her weapon of mass fae destruction wasn't actually going to be used for harm? It was just an innocent experiment to come up with some deadly formula that would completely immobilize a strong fae like Dyson? Sure, sweetie."

Bo looked like she might cry again, and Tamsin mentally face-palmed herself. Not what they needed, the succubus breaking down every five minutes.

"Bo, let's head to the station, okay? We need the boys to start tracing those calls on Lauren's phone... what are you going to do for shoes?" Tamsin suddenly realized that Bo only had her high heels on, and there was no way she was going to be able to get around well enough in those.

"Oh, yeah, I don't know, but, we don't have time to stop at my place..."

"Well, no, that's way too far in the wrong direction." Tamsin scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I'll be fine. I fight bad guys in shoes like this all the time." Bo waved her hand, dismissing the matter.

Tamsin had another idea, but she played along for the moment. "All right, let's hit the road. We'll figure it out later."

**A/N: Hi everybody! I can see this story has had a lot of views, but are you guys enjoying it? thoughts? I'd love, love, love some feedback ;) thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Limbo

"How did you get in, anyways?" Bo snuck a look at Tamsin out of the corner of her eye as she locked up Lauren's apartment with her copy of the key. "Did you break in?"

"No, didn't have to. Door was unlocked." Tamsin snorted. She didn't mention that she could've easily picked the lock and had fully intended to do so.

Bo grimaced. "Oh."

"And you still have a key? Did you 'forget' to give it back?" Tamsin rolled her eyes at Bo.

"No!" Bo said stiffly. "Lauren said I could keep it. We're just on a break..."

Tamsin rolled her eyes again, but kept her thoughts to herself. Every time Bo talked about Lauren, she felt a pang of something in her gut, and it made her extremely irritable. She didn't really want to think about it beyond that.

Tamsin pivoted and began to walk down the hall to the exit. She glanced at Bo when she heard her steps catch up, and saw that same sad, lost look on her face. She hated that look.

"Look, ah, I have a couple errands to run, and you need shoes... so why don't we stop at the station first, then you can buy shoes and then I have to stop by the post office. Hopefully by then the boys will know where the calls on Lauren's phone lead to, and we'll know where to go from there."

"Fine, but Tamsin - I don't want to buy new shoes, I'll be good in these, really."

The succubus really didn't seem like she was having a hard time getting around in the heels, but Tamsin needed Bo out of her hair when she called the druid.

"Bo, look, I... owe you one for breaking into your place and drinking all of your whiskey last night." Not to mention what she would soon be doing. She had to deliver the mark. She had no choice.

Bo tried to protest but Tamsin stopped in front of her truck, turned, and looked Bo square in the eye. There must have been something in her expression, because Bo closed her mouth and stared back at Tamsin, her eyes boring right into Tamsin's soul.

The valkyrie felt lost, drowning in the intensity in Bo's eyes, for a very long moment. Bo half-stepped closer to Tamsin, and the blonde felt an incredibly strong urge to close the distance between them, to press her lips on those soft, luscious... Tamsin broke the eye contact abruptly, breathing hard and staring past Bo towards the horizon. She stumbled a little bit backwards and tried to smash the feelings welling up inside her with words. "Anyways, I mean I do in fact owe you and I hate having a debt hanging over my head so the least you can do is let me buy you shoes so you don't trip and fall on your face and endanger both our lives when we go to whatever this hellhole is where the humans took Dyson..." Tamsin was rambling, hating the way she felt when Bo looked at her like that... so intensely... so intimately. It was too much. It wasn't right, that Bo should feel anything towards her. She really didn't deserve it. If Bo knew what Tamsin was going to do...

"Tamsin... you live in your car... do you-"

Why was Bo worrying about her way of life? She shouldn't care. Tamsin met Bo's eyes again briefly, giving her a quick, cocky smile. "I've been around the block a few times, Bo. When you've lived as long as I have, possessions just don't mean that much anymore. Money's no concern to me."

Bo's brown eyes were impossible to decipher as she mulled this information over, and Tamsin was feeling impatient to get out of this uncomfortable conversation. She opened the door on Bo's side first, since it was right there, and then walked quickly to the driver's side.

She pulled her door shut, pulled on her seat belt and then reached to start the ignition, but froze when she felt Bo's incredibly soft hand on hers. Shocked, she glanced warily at Bo out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you." Bo said the simple phrase with such feeling that Tamsin felt a rush of pleasure that reached from the tip of her head to her toes. It reminded her of the feeling she had gotten when Bo told her she was one of the good ones. Remembering that, Tamsin felt an icy wave of despair wash over her, wiping away the good feelings completely. That had been the day she had found out for sure that Bo was her mark.

The drive to the station was quick, as Lauren's apartment was conveniently located, close to everything a light fae might need. Courtesy of the previous Ash, Tamsin suspected. They were in and out of there quickly, Frankie promising he'd call her as soon as they knew anything at all.

They drove the couple of blocks to the nearest strip mall, and Tamsin dropped Bo off in front of a clothing store she said she liked, telling her she'd find a parking space and then meet her. As soon as Bo was safely out of sight, Tamsin pulled out her cell and dialed hastily.

"Yes?" The voice on the line was silky smooth and full of unspoken promises.

"Massimo." She was thankful yet again that she had gotten over being susceptible to the sorcery in his voice long ago. "I have the mixture. I'm going to drop it at the post office in less than an hour."

"Excellent. I will have the kiss by then."

"Good. Let me know when it's ready to use. I'll find a way to ditch the succubus and meet you."

"Ahhh. Fraternizing with the prey, I see? Such a twisted game you play."

Tamsin grunted in disgust and hung up, but not before she heard an amused chuckle from the druid. Aggravating fae. So charming, especially in person, but so devious. It was a good thing that she knew whose thumb this one was under. There was no way he'd chance a deception - this time, at least.

She had parked while talking to Massimo, and now she got out and walked briskly to the store where Bo was hopefully almost done buying shoes. She walked in, dissuading the bubbly saleswoman with an icy glare, and strode through the store, not seeing the curvy shape she knew all too well. She stopped at the back of the store, sighing in disgust as another aggressively friendly saleswoman began to zero in on her.

"Tamsin!" The tall blonde whipped her head in the direction of the voice, seeing Bo's head popping up over a shoe display to her left. She went around the display and the salesgirl helping Bo tried to smile engagingly at Tamsin.

"I don't want anything." Tamsin narrowed her eyes at the girl, and she wilted, scuttling away with the rejected boxes of shoes. Bo was starting to unzip the boot on her right foot, but Tamsin muttered, "Just wear it out, let's go." She reached down and picked up the box, scooping Bo's high heels into it and then turning for the check out counter.

As the valkyrie paid for Bo's new boots, the succubus fidgeted next to her, shooting surreptitious glances at her out of the corner of her eye. Tamsin signed the receipt, grabbed the box, and started walking out of the store, ignoring Bo's strange behavior.

"Um. Tamsin?"

"Yeah?"

"This is weird when we need to be focused on finding Dyson, but - we don't have any more leads right now..."

"Right."

Bo gave a little laugh, sounding self-conscious. "Can we stop for lunch? I'm starving. I haven't eaten since way before the ceremony this morning."

Tamsin was surprised. Of course, Bo would be hungry, and now that she thought of it, her stomach grumbled about the tiny, insubstantial meal of cereal she'd had a couple hours ago. Personally, she didn't think the time it would take to eat lunch would actually make much of a difference, and they did have to find something to do while they waited for more information from her coworkers. But she was shocked that Bo would be willing to take any time from their quest when they didn't even know if Dyson was alive.

"Uh, sure. Lunch. Let's drop this box off in the truck, looks like there are a couple places around here." They walked back to the truck, Bo waiting while Tamsin deposited her shoes inside, and then walked past it to a little Creole cafe just a few doors down. The host seated them on the little patio out back, giving them a wink as he mentioned how quiet and private it was out there.

Bo looked at Tamsin, raising one eyebrow, but Tamsin avoided her gaze, pretending to read the menu. She didn't feel like dealing with hosts that wanted to pretend they were a couple. They were definitely not a couple. Sure, she made some drunken confessions to Bo last night, and yeah, she still felt... _admiration_ for the succubus. But that was irrelevant. She was sober now (unfortunately, and she longingly read the list of house drink specials) and Bo was simply her mark. Besides, they'd never discussed last night. She would happily forget it ever happened, if it were her choice. Even thinking about it now made her squirm a bit uncomfortably in her seat, as she remembered the incredible sight she'd been greeted by as she entered the bathroom. Naked, bubble-covered Bo, holding a dagger, with a fierce expression on her face. A valkyrie's wet dream. Tamsin rubbed her temples, closing her eyes as she tried to block out the image from her mind.

"Tamsin?" Bo sounded concerned, and Tamsin jerked back as she felt a light touch on her arm.

"Headache." The blonde looked at Bo's caring, tender expression and felt panicky. "Uh, gotta run to the head."

Bo looked confused as Tamsin left the table quickly, but Tamsin needed to get away while she got a hold on herself.

**A/N. Thank you, thank you for the lovely reviews and encouragement! On tap... Bo may or may not confront Tam-Tam in the bathroom... we shall see! Have a wonderful day, all!**


	7. Chapter 7: Touch and Go

Tamsin stared at herself in the greasy bathroom mirror. Her brow was furrowed with stress, her mouth turned down into a scowl... She really needed to chill out. Bo wasn't going to try to seduce her, she still loved Lauren, and as for herself... well, she knew what her own purpose here was. And she _would_ bring the succubus in. No big deal, right? She had put the hairs in the rune glass... ah, the damn rune glass. She needed to drop it off at the post office... very soon. But Bo was expecting her back at the table... where there would be intensity and possibly kind, concerned touching... ugh. She would just have to text Massimo to let him know the drop-off would be slightly delayed. And then she needed to get back out there and face the intoxicating woman without getting dazzled. She was a Valkyrie, damn it. With centuries of experience under her belt of taking down her targets.

But no one had gotten under her skin like this before. Ever.

She shook her head, taking out her phone and sending a quick message to the druid. _Can't talk. With target. Delay the pickup. 1 hr._

She waited expectantly, and was not disappointed when her phone buzzed in less than 30 seconds with a brief reply. _Aww, quality bonding time? So sweet. No need to rush for me, darlin'_

Tamsin snorted. She could imagine the mocking tone the text was crafted with, but it didn't bother her as much as she was sure the sender intended. She slipped the phone back into her pocket, checked her reflection again in the mirror, and steeled herself to face the succubus.

"No fear. No weakness." Tamsin half-grimaced, half-smiled. Good enough, she decided, and turned on her heel to march out of the bathroom. However, as she unlocked the door and opened it, she was met with the deep brown eyes of the very fae that seemed to be able to unravel all of her best-laid plans.

"Yes?" Tamsin prompted coldly when the shorter woman made no effort to break eye contact or explain her presence.

Bo looked startled, and then annoyed. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been gone a while... and I felt bad ordering without you. I hope you don't mind that I did, I am starving..."

"It's fine, Bo."

The succubus narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Tamsin's cavalier tone.

"You're not... angry?"

"Nope. Let's eat." Tamsin brushed past Bo, trying to ignore how soft the voluptuous fae felt against her side. She stalked back to the secluded table, ignoring Bo as she sat down across from her. She could feel the other woman's eyes burning into her as she started to eat, not even paying attention to exactly what the food was in front of her.

"Ummm, Tamsin?" Bo was very hesitant, her tone very gentle, and Tamsin pulled herself back in her chair as the other fae's hand started to unconsciously inch toward her across the table.

"What?" Tamsin snapped, annoyed at her own knee-jerk reaction. Why did the damn woman have to be so concerned about her? Tamsin had helped her out a few times, but they weren't exactly close friends. Tamsin wasn't a good friend for Bo to have, anyways. She wasn't here to help Bo. Not at all. So why did the succubus have to be so determined to be nice and caring towards her? It made things harder. Tamsin was just going to have to be more distant. It was the only way.

Bo started to say something, but then seemed to catch herself and change her mind. She shook her head, and said quietly, "It's nothing..."

"Okay." Tamsin rolled her eyes and started eating again, trying to forget there was anyone sitting across from her. She wished she had beer to wash it all down with, but just as she was considering flagging down the next server that subtly checked on them, her phone vibrated, indicating a text message. Tamsin pulled it out, and instantly Bo was alert, staring at her intently. Tamsin smiled as she read the brief message.

"The guys have managed to trace the number. They're narrowing down the exact address, but should have it in a few minutes."

"Waiter!" Bo waved down the half-hidden man, her tone tinged with anxiety.

"Yes, m'lady?" The waiter was smiling broadly, but his pleasant expression quickly turned to confusion as he registered the frantic expression on Bo's face.

"Check, please! We need to leave - it's an emergency!" Bo grasped his wrist, and Tamsin watched as the man's expression became ridiculously doting as he stared into Bo's eyes.

He looked like a lovestruck puppy as he simpered, "On the house, m'lady. I hope everything is okay..."

Tamsin could see that Bo was about to protest, so she quickly stood up and grabbed Bo's other hand. "Thank you, sir." She looked at Bo, mouthing "let's go", and pulled the succubus past the dopey waiter.

"Please come see us again!" he managed to call out as they quickly walked away from him.

As they passed through the tiny building, Bo pulled her hand back from Tamsin's grasp. "We should have paid."

Tamsin snorted. "What, and pass up on that nice little freebie your seductress skills gave us?"

Bo looked upset. "I wasn't trying to seduce him - I was trying to make him hurry with the check. It's not fair to him..."

Tamsin interrupted her little pity-party with a laugh. "Believe me, honey, he doesn't feel short-changed at all. He's just so happy he met an 'angel' today. It'll make his whole week - heck, it'll probably make his year."

Bo shook her head in disbelief.

Tamsin turned to her as they reached the sidewalk. "Remember the human cop you used your 'persuasion' skills on, the one that works with Dyson and I? Well, he still talks about you, as if that whole exchange happened yesterday. "She's just so _pretty_... I _love_ her..." blah, blah." Tamsin rolled her eyes.

The succubus next to her was silent. Tamsin glanced at her and noticed that her cheeks looked rather red. The succubus was blushing? Such a bizarre member of her species. She'd never met a succubus who didn't gloat over their sexual prowess, much less one who was embarrassed over the effect she had on people. She decided to change the subject.

"My phone went off again while you were pulling that little stunt. It's probably that address." As she spoke, she pulled out her phone again. Bo immediately craned her neck to stare at the phone.

"Relax, woman, we have to get to my truck before we can go anywhere."

"I'm so worried about them, Tamsin. I have to help them."

"I know, I know. We're getting closer." Tamsin had a bad feeling about all of this as she read the text.

"What did they find out?"

Tamsin told her the location they were going for, and Bo looked discouraged.

"Are you sure that's right? There's not much in that part of town."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't easy to trace, believe me, but my guy says that the cell phone was using towers just north of this... compound... Shit!" She exclaimed as she noticed a bright yellow boot on her truck's rear tire. This was the last thing she needed.

"What now?" Bo was really upset, and as she noticed the boot she turned angrily to Tamsin, who sighed in resignation.

"I got it." Tamsin needed the succubus to not freak out on her. "Get your ass in the truck. I won't be a minute."

Bo actually listened, looking a little less freaked as she watched Tamsin grab her box of tools. Tamsin worked on the boot, having done this several times since the damn things were invented. She was a cop, shouldn't she be above getting curbed like this? 'Course, she had quite a few (unpaid) parking tickets - but sometimes (okay, most times) she didn't feel like parking far away when she was in a hurry.

The boot jimmied loose, and Tamsin crowed. "Sucker." She closed up the little tool box and got back in the truck. Bo looked stressed out, but that was to be expected.

"Bo, look, I have to drop off a package at the post office."

Bo turned to her, a look of desperation on her face. "Tamsin, no! We have to get to that compound, we can't waste any time!"

"Bo, this is important, it's for work and lives depend on it." She felt the horrible irony as she spoke the words, but she couldn't back out of her obligations now.

Bo slumped into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest and heaving a sigh.

Tamsin drove the two blocks to the post office, parking in the five minute drop-off spot. She grabbed the bag with the rune glass, quickly tucking it into the small cardboard box she had also concealed in her console, and walked quickly into the post office. She jogged directly to the PO box, opening it and shoving the box inside. She locked it again quickly, then pulled out her cell and sent a quick text. _Done._

She walked briskly back out to the truck, glancing at Bo a bit guiltily, but Bo was not looking at her, and Tamsin suppressed that feeling immediately.

The drive went by quickly, Tamsin lost in her own thoughts, and Bo uncharacteristically silent for once. Tamsin parked the truck down a deserted side street, and the two women began the short trek to the compound where the mysterious phone calls had been coming from, with no idea what to expect once they reached it.


End file.
